L96A1
The L96A1 is a bolt-action sniper rifle featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. The L96A1 is featured only in multiplayer and zombies modes, and is one of the only bolt-action sniper rifle in the game. The other being the Mosin-Nagant. Multiplayer The rifle is extremely powerful, due to its damage multipliers, which ensure a one-hit kill from the stomach up provided the target is not using second chance. The weapon, however, has very high recoil and a low rate of fire. It also has the highest amount of sway of all the sniper rifles. This follows the trend given to most bolt-action sniper rifles in the Call of Duty ''series, such as the R700 from ''Call Of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and the Intervention from Call Of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The L96A1 is unlocked for purchase at Level 27, costing . It utilizes the semi-unique SUSAT scope when equipped with the ACOG scope, like the Enfield does. Like other sniper rifles, when using a Suppressor without using the Warlord perk, the L96 can still get one shot kills to the head and neck. However, as all snipers have the same damage multipliers to these parts, the L96 is a poor choice to use while supressed, due to a high recoil and low fire rate. Overall, due to it's high damage multipliers, it is one of the most common used sniper rifles used. Attachments *Extended Mag *ACOG Sight/SUSAT Sight *Infrared Scope *Suppressor *Variable Zoom Zombies In Zombies mode, it is available out of the mystery box, and is a one-hit-kill in the early rounds, but can be fairly awkward to use, due to the low hip-fire accuracy, low rate of fire and the high zoom on the scope, and at higher rounds it takes several shots to kill. It is named the "L115 Isolator" when Pack-a-Punched, where it gains more power and a Variable Zoom scope. Gallery L96A1.jpg|The L96A1 File:AWMscope.png|Scope reticle AWMreload.png|Reloading the L96A1 L96a1sniperpic.png|The L96A1 with Extended Mags and a Clan Tag etched BOL96.jpg|Dusty camouflage applied and a Variable Zoom scope attached Videos thumb|300px|right|Attachment Overview Trivia *The L96A1, like the L86 LSW and the Enfield, uses the SUSAT instead of the ACOG Scope. *When certain camouflages are applied, the color of the stock is changed (e.g. gold camouflage). *Players have found that using the Variable Scope on full zoom or the SUSAT scope with the L96A1, makes it a little more accurate when "quickscoping." *Like the L86 LSW of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the L96A1 features a rear monopod which has no use. *Although the L115 from zombie mode is most likely named after Element 115, there is a real life variant of the L96 called the L115A1. *The L96A1 usually has a unique scope reticule, but can suffer from a glitch making it identical to the scope reticule on the WA2000. This glitch also occurs on the Dragunov and PSG1. *The L96A1 has the highest recoil out of all the sniper rifles, similar to the recoil of the Intervention from Modern Warfare 2. ru:L96A1 Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Bolt-Action Rifles